


Mythology

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Series: That One Fantasy Series That Doesn't Actually Have A Real Title Yet [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Series: That One Fantasy Series That Doesn't Actually Have A Real Title Yet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643092





	Mythology

I'll bet half of this will be totally unnecessary, but it's really fun to just create my own world from scratch. This is honestly only on here so I have a spot to work ONLINE. If you're hoping for a glimpse of my fantasy world, I suppose I could give a summary, but not yet. I have yet to actually create it lmfdao


End file.
